Haunted Amusement Park and Swamp
Summary When a headless ghost kid is said to haunt an amusement park and a monster haunts a swamp near the park Ryder, Katie, Ace, Ranger, Danny and Rubble are on their way to catch them all in this new Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (We open on people coming in to an amusement park) Woman:This place will be the hot spot for a new park. Man:I hear the place is haunted by a headless ghost kid who was having fun once and the rail broke and his head got cut off. Woman:There's no such things as ghosts. Man:And in the swamp is haunted by a monster called The Lost Creature Of The Lake and with a two headed man haunting the swamp near here. (They hear moaning and a little boy ghost comes) Ghost:Where's my head. (They are startled they hear rolling and they look down to see a head) Head:Where's my body. (They scream and run off and cuts the swamp they hide in it and the head comes out a different head comes out they are scared then the big hairy monster the Lost Creature Of The Lake is here and roars at them they run and the two headed man comes out) Two Headed Man:(Spooky voice)I am the failed experiment gone wrong. (They are scared and run off screaming cuts to Soda Shop same night inside we see kids and adults enjoying theirselves having a fun time the owner happily enjoys serving them cuts to gang's booth Ryder and Katie have only one milkshake with two straws Ace and Ranger have the same Danny and Rubble have their sepret ones) Ranger:I'm surprised there aren't any mysteries all week. Danny:Might have solved them all. Rubble:For our sake we are too good at solving crimes and stuff. Ace:Yeah and I get to spend time with my handsome army pilot. Ranger:And my stunt pilot of hotness. (Danny and Rubble don't know how to respond to them flirting with each other and they kiss) Newsman:Eyewitnesses report seeing a headless kid looking for his head and a two headed man haunts the old swamp near the park and with the Lost Creature Of The Lake haunting it and to top it off there is a big monster head in the lake. And the people only know why. They were there when it was that they were thinking of investing and they have decided not to be in the thing. (Cuts to gang) Katie:What does that mean? Ryder:It means we got work to do. Danny:But I haven't even had my chocolate layer cake. And tapioca pudding. Rubble:Me too. (Teenage waitresss comes over) Waitress:Here's your cake and pudding you two ordered. Danny&Rubble:Thanks. (Then we fade to the Mystery Patroller parked out front of the amusement park inside they descuses the case) Ryder:Ok Katie, Ace, Ranger and I will look around here for clues. Danny and Rubble check out that spooky swamp. Danny:You want us to go into that swamp? Ryder:Yes. Danny:Ub ba ba ba. Let's talk this over. (Does slide show as Rubble holds stick for showing) Danny:(Starts with slide of a stick figure of Ryder)You Ryder. (Next slide with stick figures of them Rubble. (Next slide of the swamp)To go here the scary home of them. (Next slide of stick figures of the two headed man and Lost Creature and the giant head) THAT WANTS TO HURT US?! (Next side of them being strangled by the monsters) (Cuts to gang Ryder rubs the back of his head) Ryder:Well I don't know. (Cuts to Rubble bringing over a table with a set) Danny:And well you just want us to go to this thing since we're cowards. (To Rubble) No affence Rub. Rubble:Keepin real. Ryder:Danny. Danny:I'm not done yet. (Plays with the toys) Danny:We are here and here are these paranormal beings and BAM! We die! (Cuts back to the table and the figures of Danny and Rubble have fallen and Rubble makes the figures of Ryder Ranger Ace and Katie cry mostly Ranger Ace and Katie) Rubble:Why? Why Ryder?! WHY?! (Cuts to them) Ryder:You could have gone and come back by now. Danny:Like just forget it man nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to get us to go into that swamp. Ryder:Not even a plastic barrel of volcano flavored Rubble Snacks? Danny:Well almost nothing.(Takes it) Come on Rub. (They go off and cuts to Ryder looking for clues with Katie) Ryder:Maybe there are some clues I the office. Katie:Yeah maybe. Voice:Hey what are you kids doing? (We see a man with white skin and is middle aged and wears a black navy blue jacket and a blue under shirt and the under shirt has white buttons and he has a white black and blue crossed patterned bow tie and light brown hair and another middle age man wearing a contractor uniform) Realtor:I'm the local Realtor this is my partner we are investing in this place only is the ghost and monsters haunt this place. And we are needing our funding supported. Ryder:How so? Partner:Five dollars an hour. Realtor:We just need enough money for our thing. Katie:Do you two know about the monster and ghost and two headed experiment haunting the swamp and park. Realtor:No gotta go. Partner:Yes. Good bye! (They leave) Ryder:What was that all about? Katie I don't know. (The door's open they walk inside to the desk and find papers) Ryder:This paper tell about the buyers being scared away by the ghost here. Katie:And the Swamp Creature and two headed man. Someone is making a fortune off of these strange goings on. (Cuts to Ranger and Ace) Ranger:Now all we have to do is to look for anything unusual. (Ace screams as she falls through a trap door) Ranger:ACE?! Ace:(OS)Down here. (Cuts to inside of tunnels Ranger peers in) Ranger:A secret hideout? Hang on Ace I'm coming. (Fades to him coming into it) Ace:Look at this you can see all over the park. Ranger:(OS)Not only that. (Cuts to him with plenty of stuff on a long table) But this stuff. This is the head of the little boy. Ace:And that is the suit they use. For the monsters. Ranger:And this luminous paint might be a clue. (Cuts to trap door a hand locks the trap door) Ranger:Hey! (Knocking on the trap door) Ace:I hope the guys find us. (Cuts to swamp the two scaredies are eating Rubble Snacks) Danny:Man these things are spicy. Rubble:They are that. (They act like Shaggy and Scooby in Zombie Island then run to the lake to get a drink cuts to under water they are calm and relived until they see something and it roars they scream upon seeing the head) Danny:(As he and Rubble get out of water)The giant head of the swamp! Rubble:Wait. (Sniffs at it and he realizes that it's a fake) Rubble:It's a fake. Danny:Yeah we got to tell the gang about this. (Cuts to them talking with Ryder and Katie) Ryder:So the head in the swamp is a fake? Danny:Like that's right. Katie:Now we only need Ranger and Ace. Ryder:Yeah where are they? (They hear knocking Danny and Rubble are startled by this noise) Ryder:There is knocking under the ground. Then that means we got to fin the source of it. Katie:But where? (Rubble sniffs for it and falls through the same trap door) Rubble:(OS)Found them. (Cuts to tunnels) Katie:So all we need to do is to set a trap and catch these villains. (As they talk someone that same person closes the door again as if they are doing it to stop them from meddling) Ace:Who keeps doing this?! Ryder:Clearly they're doing this to prevent us from solving the mystery. Katie:There's only one way out of this. (They look at Danny he does not like this) Danny:Oh boy. (Cuts to them getting ready to launch him in the air) Ryder:Now all we have to do is to launch you Danny and then we'll get outta here. Danny:Oh man. Ranger:What are you so scared about? You always call yourself Daring Danny X. Danny:True. (Ryder and Ranger launch him in the air cuts to him and he brakes through the trapdoor) Danny:Ow. Rubble:This phosphoruses paint could probably be useful. Ryder:Yeah. (Cuts to Realtor and Partner) Partner:Are you sure those kids won't be bothering us anymore? Realtor:Relax them and that dog of theirs will die in that tunnel where we keep our stuff from an old pal of mine from his time in the filming indeustries. But don't worry we got them. (They hear moaning and see a glowing green ghost version of Rubble) Ghost Rubble:Woo woo I am a ghost. (They back up scared and the partner runs off and a net falls on the realtor but goes wrong) Realtor:Ha ha ha! You missed me! (Falls through a hole) Realtor:What the? Partner(OS)They caught me. (Cuts to police cuffing realtor) Realtor:(Snarls)How did you figure it out?! How did you know?! (Sighs)I was going to make millions on this property. How could you have known that the robot in the lake wasn't a real monster? Danny:Our dog smelled it and it didn't smell like a monster. Realtor:Whatda ya mean your dog smelled it and it didn't smell like a thing? Smelled like a robot. Did your dog talk? Rubble:Yes. Realtor:Come on that's ridicules. Rubble:Not to me and the other PAW Patrol pups and Scooby Doo pal. Realtor:(Sighs) But but my accomplice. He had the perfect costume. He looked just like ya know the big furry man. Katie:We captured him in a trap and he was in his costume. Realtor:You captured him in a trap? Well I hope it wasn't like the one you trapped me in that went wrong all in the last minute. But the ghost child. Ace:It wasn't a child from the 1800s it was a recording. Realtor:Hey hey brainiac. Look just because you figured out that that was a recording and wasn't the voice of an authentic child because it was using verdibles they wouldn't have used back in the 1870s doesn't mean..... Well I guess that does mean. Fine fine you win you win I guess I'll just go to jail. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you stinking kids! And that dog! (They arrest him cuts to PAW Patrol lookout daytime Ryder reads a newspaper) Ryder:Listen to this.(Reads) Amusement Park and Swamp Haunting Debunked. Rubble:Yay! We solved another mystery! Danny:Like id like to celebrate with a party at the malt shop. Rubble:Me too! Rubble Double Doo! (They laugh as episode ends) Category:Mystery Story